


Carnival Chaos

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Carnival, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Scissoring, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Honoka and Nozomi go to a carnival, and like a magician, Nozomi has a few tricks up her sleeve.A technical sequel to Shopping Shenanigans, but it doesn't have to be read before it.





	Carnival Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, me!
> 
> Anyway, a few days ago I learned I have synesthesia and I derived this fic from the side of a passion fruit juice box carton. I'm not joking.

"Carnival?"

Honoka had no clue what Nozomi was talking about. Never in her life had she heard of one of these, and yet here Nozomi was, holding onto a flier which was advertising one of these events. What seemed more baffling to her than the carnival was that she knew nothing about such a thing, something that Nozomi--her girlfriend, no less--seemed to adore just as much as, if not slightly less than, Honoka herself. At the very least, the bright colors made the event seem inviting, and the look on Nozomi's face made it look like it was perhaps one of the very few things she could participate in which could just be some innocent, wholehearted fun.

Yet again, this _was_ Nozomi and she _was_ her Honokacchi. Even shopping could be made into a sexual affair.

Nozomi looked like she was going to, theatrically, go into shock, her variant of which practically looking like a swoon in false offense. "Honokacchi, I can't believe this is the first time this carnival is heading towards Tokyo!" Her playfulness translated well into her speaking.

"It seems like a lot of fun, Nozomi-chan. We can definitely go after I do a few things."

"Yay!" Nozomi tightly embraced Honoka and kissed her cheek, a dull mark of her lip gloss her legacy on her skin. "I can't wait! It'll be so much fun!"

After pulling back, Honoka stepped out from Nozomi's embrace and turned around, heading into their kitchen to finish working on a few things: primarily, cleaning the dishes. Leaving Nozomi alone, the spiritualist wandered into their room with a slight huff, an undermining of what could have been a day untainted by sexual shenanigans. In fairness, it had been a few days since she last let out a bit of steam, and if Honoka was busy, it was right for her to take matters into her own hands, literally and figuratively.

At the very least, her skirt and panties were easy enough to remove. The cold air tingled her, a testament to how long it had been since their last time together; in truth, she wanted to tell Honoka up-front about what she had wanted, but there was probably no way for her to get it for now. Tentatively, she walked to the other side of the room and pulled on a drawer from the dresser she had: a miniature, modern-day treasure chest of sapphic wares. What was best for Nozomi was something small, something she could hide: something which, if it could speak, would say something along the lines of _if you don't finish, you can hide me in my panties._ As far as anyone was concerned, especially for someone with a mind as clouded with lust as Nozomi's, there was only one object which performed that role as well as it could: the fan favorite of the pornography that Nozomi indulged the most, and perhaps more common than dildos in her little array of goodies: the love egg. Any would have done, but for the sake of being truly discrete, Nozomi went for pink, a pink Honoka liked: controller and egg alike were secluded in a locked plastic bag, one which Nozomi hastily opened with just enough care for the goodies not to spill out and onto the floor.

Alas, her time spent alone had been cut short by Honoka knocking at her door: even if she had seen Nozomi in such a compromising position, or worse, there was always something slightly comforting about having a bit of privacy. The knock brought Nozomi almost to her senses and in order to keep everything going, to keep the momentum literally she just started, there was one place that she could put the egg to maintain a happy medium between their desires.

Inside her.

"Nozomi-chan?"

Nozomi winced slightly as she pushed the love egg into herself at the lowest setting, biting at her lower lip to hold in her moan: it would never be enough alone to bring her to her peak, and it was a rather warm summer day so she didn't have to worry about how much she was _sweating_ in the rather humid Tokyo heat. Nozomi let go of her lip to exhale, the kind of breath that warms cold, winter-stained hands and ends with a wheeze. For once, it would have been nice not to go out with a love egg inside of her, but she didn't seem to mind much outside of the initial phase of putting things inside of her. At the very least, the egg was wireless and she could stuff her controller into her purse: Honoka might not have been bright, but she could tell if a controller was lodged between her thighs by the way she walked: it was, undoubtedly, a blessing for that particular egg to exist in Nozomi's collection. And if she needed anything else, Nozomi made sure to put a dildo (double-sided, just in case) into her purse.

"Hold on, Honokacchi! I'm getting dressed!"

"Hai."

Well, she wasn't exactly lying. If it weren't for that discrete zipper on the side of it, Nozomi would have had nothing but issues sliding into that pencil skirt of hers, even if it only reached to a bit above mid-thigh: red leggings made do covering the rest of her, for decency's sake (or, at the very least, the most decency she could attempt to provide with a love egg silently whirring inside of her). With everything set, Nozomi opened the door to a smiling Honoka, who grasped her hand and sped out of the apartment, only stopping past the door to put on her shoes.

* * *

Calliope music and--strangely enough--no line to a ticket booth were the first things which greeted Honoka and Nozomi once they reached the carnival, the two of them idly standing and holding hands. Honoka seemed mildly content with waiting, if not a bit anxious. Nozomi, however, was dancing in place, an eagerness which to Honoka seemed like she was ready to start going on rides as opposed to the much more libidinous wares which had gone on between her legs. At least the festivities were loud enough that the soft whirring of the vibrator inside of her, a noise that Nozomi probably made to be infinitely louder than it actually was for fear that Honoka would catch her, was background noise equal to a carousel working in the distance. Before they knew it they were talking to a greeter, a rather familiar face.

"Hey, Rin-chan!"

Rin was happily working tickets: her face was painted such that her nose was black and she had lines along her cheeks which were supposed to imitate whiskers, and she wore a cat-ear headband, ostensibly showing off some of the more entertaining wares outside of the games and rides while expressing adoration for her one allergy.

"Honoka-chan! Nozomi-chan! You two are going to the carnival? You two look so cute together, nya! I wanted to go with Maki-chan but she's busy with classes so I decided to get a job here. I get to see the carnival and get paid for it, nya!"

As much as conversation with Rin would have been nice, there were more important things on Nozomi's mind. "Well, I had to twist Honokacchi's foot to get here. How much are tickets?"

"2000 yen, but the rides are free!"

That was a good deal. Nozomi reached into her purse (Honoka tried to pay for her own ticket, only for Nozomi to tell her that it was, in her words, "on me") and pulled out her wallet; from there, she pulled out 4000 yen and gave it to Rin, who in turn gave them access to the carnival and the festivities ahead.

"Have fun!"

"We will, Rin-chan!"

Undoubtedly, the fair had much more than either of them could have dared to bargain for. "Did we get a discount for knowing Rin-chan," Honoka questioned, to which Nozomi shrugged: whether they did or not didn't seem to be much worry to her. She was much more focused on what was going on inside of her, in which even Honoka's subtle nudges were enough for her to well up slightly: her entire body seemed to be an erogenous zone, and even her clothes rubbing against her skin were giving her issue. There didn't seem to be anything, in spite of all of the different stands and booths, which seemed to pique Nozomi's interest at all: walking with Honoka was enough for her, how soft her hand was against her own, the slight liveliness in each step and how animated she was, and even the awe radiating from her face were all too precious.

"Amazing..." Honoka said, practically yelling over the carnival music for Nozomi to hear her.

"What do you want to do first, Honokacchi?"

Honoka immediately pointed, a wide smile on her face. "I want to do that!"

Nozomi looked over Honoka's shoulder to see exactly where she was pointing: a majestic bounce house. Somehow, as if it were tucked into a corner or just by Nozomi's spiritual powers, it seemed completely empty and, better still, bereft of a line. Honoka immediately started to run, dragging Nozomi along for the ride; she kept up but barely: it was as if she had picked up Rin's athleticism just for this one sprint towards the bounce house. Obnoxiously-bright reds, blues, and yellows all greeted them as they took a look inside of it, easy enough to do from a few meters away: there was actually nobody inside of it, almost as if it had been abandoned. There was nobody at the position and there wasn't much of a line queue set for it, so it was probably expected not to have had anyone come into it. They went to the front of the line (well, where it would have been if there was a line: it was marked by a table) and read the paper which was meant to be a replacement for the bouncy house staff:

 _Please take your shoes off before entering the bounce house._ Honoka and Nozomi both did so before entering the castle, Nozomi's purse still on her for the sake of security.

Honoka's first step into the inflatable was met with laughter; to be practically walking on air was interesting to say the very least, and how her feet seemed to dig into the castle somehow got a kick out of her; it was inflated enough to be bouncy, but not overinflated to the point of not having any form of give. Honoka started jumping, almost on instinct, as Nozomi entered with practically a tumble, knowing that all of the goods in her purse had been scrambled around.

And with that tumble, somehow, the switch inside of Nozomi's purse, the one controlling her love egg, was jostled and set to a higher speed, one which Nozomi didn't expect and couldn't quite hide from the only other person in the bounce house. She couldn't help herself. Mouth dumbly agape, Nozomi moaned lewdly. This caught Honoka's attention, and before Nozomi had a chance of changing how she looked, Honoka got an eyeful of her girlfriend with a rather suggestive, if not awkwardly hilarious, face.

"Nozomi-chan, are you alright?" The answer was quite obvious from Nozomi's thighs quivering and smacking against one another and what sounded like whirring going on inside of her. Nozomi fell to the ground with a rather poofy thud and rolled halfway over such that she was on her back, almost writhing. The toy made her extremely sensitive and the fact that it was turned onto a much higher setting had buzzed her into such a state. Such a tumble, like before, only exacerbated things, the toy being set to practically its maximum speed inside of her. Things definitely were not alright for Nozomi, unless she wanted to cum on a bouncy castle on accident because of a toy she shoved in herself; if that were the case, she'd be perfectly fine.

"Honokacchi!" Nozomi whimpered, her hands grasping onto the zipper on her skirt. Tugging that down, she practically threw the garment off her legs and her panties went with it, a soaked love egg rolling from between her legs and into the indent her butt made into the bouncy castle. The controller for Nozomi's lust had been eliminated, but it was too late: Nozomi's under-stimulated clit looked practically like a smaller version of the love egg: pink, buzzing, and slick with her juices. Honoka, almost on instinct, bounded over and tumbled next to Nozomi; when she was on the ground, she rolled onto her, hip against hip, bosom against bosom. Never mind the love egg; Honoka pushed a knee between Nozomi's thighs, her thigh immediately ground upon. It was no longer a question of whether or not she was alright: it was a question of whether or not Honoka would make her feel better, even if she was feeling good.

But there was no way that Honoka was going to make the first move: Nozomi had to, and she did by pulling Honoka's face close to hers and pressing her lips against her own. Nozomi was hungry, almost ravenous, for Honoka; her lips meshed near-perfectly and almost catastrophically for her own good. Grasping onto Honoka's hands, she guided her down to her thighs and to her leggings, which she pulled down to her knees to avoid staining; how Nozomi's thighs seemed, practically, to expand slightly as her leggings were tugged down caused a pang through Honoka, almost starting to hunger for her plush. With those leggings, for all intents and purposes, out of the way, Nozomi led Honoka to where she wanted her hands to be: one hand caressing between her legs, and the other underneath her shirt and to a, remarkably since they were in public, nude breast. It was quite shocking that she wasn't wearing a bra, but Honoka rolled with it, her fingers digging into the ample mound replied by a mewl of pleasure.

Nozomi was really getting into it. Her hips pushed against the hand, almost as if she was wishing to guide Honoka on exactly what worked best for her (even if it was slightly unnecessary considering the months they had been together). Honoka, in reply, moved contrary to her actions, almost attempting to figure what she found best for her. Heat radiated from Nozomi's core to Honoka's sticky fingers, digging into the pink flesh without so much as a worry and a kiss to snuff the moans from Nozomi's lips: after all, it was important to remember that they were at a _carnival_ and more importantly on one of the various attractions in which people could just enter. They had to be as discrete as they possibly could be. Nozomi whimpered, trying to pull Honoka away from her after her initial surge of lust; but just as infectious was Nozomi's lust was Honoka's enthusiasm, her lips practically sealed together with Nozomi's to the point of needing to push her away just so she could take a breath and make a comment.

"My purse..." Nozomi panted, reaching into it to grab her dildo. The large, plastic toy flopped wildly as Nozomi tossed it out of her purse and into Honoka's lap, blushing furiously at the sight of it. In fairness, if they wanted to make this fast for the sake of not getting caught, perhaps using a penetrative toy would be good for a last-ditch situation, which this definitely was. That, and in the case that Honoka actually grew wet from performing such unspeakable acts in public, she would be able to join her.

Honoka gripped onto the middle of the toy and brought one of its tips to Nozomi's entrance, parting her lips with it and rubbing her glistening inner folds, watching intently as her juices started to cover the intrusive plastic probe. The mixture of high-pitched pants and whimpers with the slight sloshing of Nozomi's core filled Honoka's ears and aroused her attention, an almost-goofy grin on her face as she slathered the first few centimeters with Nozomi's clear, sticky fluids; Nozomi's hips rolled, her back pushing into what was nothing more than an air mattress for them. Nozomi bounded on the cushion, albeit slightly, as her hips returned to the ground, filled with about six centimeters of the object penetrating her; Honoka pushed in tandem with Nozomi's hips moving up, causing the penetration to go almost painfully; if it weren't for how slick Nozomi was, she might have gotten hurt. Even if Nozomi wasn't letting out screams of agony, Honoka's eyes widened and she let go of the toy, looking to her with a bit of concern.

"Nozomi! Are you okay?"

Nozomi giggled, a hand grasping once more onto Honoka's wrist. "I'm fine, don't worry," she huffed, leading Honoka back to the toy such that she could churn it inside of her once again. Nozomi even aided her by pushing the toy into her further, until Honoka's hand rested against Nozomi's pussy; her hole was completely stuffed with pink plastic with just enough almost to fill Honoka to the brim, if she were to jump on at any time: heck, Nozomi was even recommending it to her right now.

"You mean, in here?"

"Of course, Honokacchi. I mean, after all, we're in here right--ah, fuck!--now," Nozomi replied, almost too casually for Honoka's tastes in spite of her hand pushing and pulling the toy inside of her. "If you need me to get you wettened up, all you need to do is say the word."

 _The word?_ Sometimes, things like this were just too much for Honoka to consider: fucking in a ride where anyone could join in wasn't something which Honoka was opposed to, and neither was Nozomi in heat, but her trying to take charge while at it? It was strangely adorable, even if she had a plastic apparatus sticking from between her legs in such a way that it looked like she had a rose-pink dick pointing uncannily downwards. It was strangely hot, as well, and it took everything in her power not to let go of the toy and join in on the festivities: but that would be the easy way, a way to give Nozomi a bit of control, a place not necessarily Honoka wanted her to be in. If she had a dildo in her bag, there could have been other goodies which she could have had and abused, as entertaining as being handcuffed to an amusement inflatable would be to observe.

Honoka squeezed Nozomi's breast, eliciting a purr from her. "Not now, Nozomi-chan." Nozomi pouted, her lips looking too kissable: she took it as her incentive, her reason, to give Nozomi yet another kiss, pinning her by the hips with her own as she began wrenching the object inside of her, the multitude of noises leaking from her holes a lewd symphony. Honoka pushed her tongue into Nozomi's mouth, with Nozomi fluttering its tip almost as if it were her clit: it was the only way for her to let out that craving, that emotional intensity, all of what she wanted to do with her tongue to Honoka: it didn't matter that she was only abusing her tongue, for it was wet and tasted good and was Honoka so she didn't care to bother. Honoka, oddly enough, let out a moan, thoroughly enjoying how much she had been adorned with Nozomi's adoration. She had not forgotten just how much Honoka loved having her tongue licked; nor did she forget how much Honoka loved having her hips squeezed, proven by Nozomi sneaking under her shirt and leggings such that she could squeeze those delicious hips and a slight bit of her butt to boot. And finally, a heated breath came from Honoka; not one which had at all matched any of Nozomi's, but it was still heated nonetheless.

"Nozomi-chan..." She had to pull her tongue back and her lips broke their bond for her to whisper, breath hot and heavy against Nozomi's lips; as her lips pulled away, her hips did, too, giving Nozomi just a bit more freedom. Nozomi returned in kind by licking at her lips and cleaning them of any saliva connecting their mouths together.

"Feeling good, Honokacchi?"

Her teasing was compounded, albeit slightly, by the toy which she smacked between her legs and against her clothed folds by means of Nozomi's wiggling hips. Hopefully that would be enough to leave her, at the very least, moaning just a bit more than she had been before: and thankfully, much like the need for a double-sided dildo, she was almost panting like a bitch in heat, just like how Nozomi was. Hands left the toy and her breast alone--leaving altogether--such that Honoka could grasp onto her own waistband and tug downwards, leaving Nozomi pinching and pawing at newly-revealed, peach-tinted flesh, practically absentminded to how soaked Honoka's core had become. The only way that Nozomi could tell if anything had happened was when she had felt a bit of give on the toy: when that occurred, Nozomi stopped, looked downward, and saw Honoka's hips at her own, a peek of pink plastic between their cores. Honoka's hips were askew slightly, just enough for her hips to be able to press into Nozomi's and for clit to rub against clit. It caused both of them to whimper in heat.

"Honokacchi, please take me!"

Honoka's hips took control and started pushing and pulling, the toy haphazardly rocking in between the two of them with each motion. Honoka whimpered, the toy ravaging her walls as she found a comfortable enough pace for her to work with, pelvis smacking against pelvis as they both started to bounce on the inflatable floor. Momentum, eventually, had been found and kept, with her hips quickly finding a better tempo: one which was slightly uncomfortable but also one which was able to push Nozomi into the rubber and compress the air underneath them. Nozomi, alternatively, was having the time of her life in spite of knowing that her back was going to be outright burnt after this from friction: the only friction that mattered to her was that which the toy provided to her core and the slight rub between her clit with Honoka's whenever she pushed into her. Those feelings were all she had felt; and to hell if her back was as pink as either of their clits. It was nothing compared to how lewd she felt, how much more she wanted, how she wanted Honoka, still, to take her, to complete her, to make her Honoka's.

Honoka, in return, fought hard, her body trying its best to derive all the pleasure it could from a dildo which practically oscillated itself inside of her as she and Nozomi's walls wrestled for complete control of the dildo: on Honoka's end, more push and pull affected her walls, sometimes going so far as the tip rubbing where her g-spot would be if its angle were correct before plunging all the way inside of her, hips meeting hips with a clap only muted by the sounds of the fans filling the inflatable up and their own moans. With Nozomi, she had mainly pressure to deal with; as Honoka had no shame plunging all of her might and weight into the toy and filling her up with plastic dick almost as if it were truly attached to her. Her hole had taken quite the beating, but it wasn't quite enough for Nozomi: a smack to her love-starved clit had no way of completely getting her to where she had wanted to be, and with a few pats to Honoka's butt, she tried to stop her the best she possibly could.

It took a few awkward bounces and slowed momentum at first to get her to where she wanted to be, but soon enough Honoka and Nozomi had pressed against one another, their damp cores kissing and leaking their lewd saliva against one another. Nozomi initiated a similar kiss up top, her lips meshing against Honoka's as she rolled her hips against her, hoping that she would take the hint and reply in kind with her own hip gyrations. Honoka understood what she wanted, and thankfully, that pink snake didn't wrench as if it had a mind of its own unlike when Honoka was using it to ride Nozomi. It was softer and smoother of a ride, not necessarily requiring the bouncing of the castle, but it was jumpy enough to add just the right amount of spice. Nozomi gripped tightly onto Honoka's butt, almost as if attempting to mark it with her fingernails, while Honoka grasped onto Nozomi's shoulders, leaving her lips with a smacking sound: there was no more need for kissing: all that was left was to moan into each other's mouths as they rode each other to steadily-coming, quickly-approaching orgasms. Their bodies were close, their pussies pulsing against one another, arms intertwined: it was almost as if they had become one by means of the dildo inside one another, their hearts beating at once, their moans at the same time and pitch: their orgasms washing over them at the same time.

Honoka was a lot more quiet in her orgasm: she reached a peak and all noise was choked from her: her hips had stopped, and the only way that Nozomi could have felt Honoka cumming was how something exceptionally warm, and slightly stickier, was leaking from Honoka's hole and onto her lips: her cum. Nozomi, alternatively, was a bit messier, pulling the toy out of her such that she could eject a copious amount of fluids which, miraculously, didn't hit either of their clothed regions: rather, there was a stain on the rubber a meter or so from them, a good amount pooling between her legs, and some on both of their thighs.

They both realized that, indeed, they were at a carnival, and they just came on each other, in a kids' ride, at a carnival. They were quick to dress and leave the bouncy house, in spite of the difficulty of walking on what was basically air, and when they left, they were greeted by Rin and a few security people. Honoka flushed, almost as if she were dead: they were caught. Nozomi, however, greeted them kindly.

"Hello. What seems to be the issue?"

"We're closing up, nya! We're just checking the park to see if there are any stragglers. I hope you two had fun!"

No wonder why it seemed empty, there was no line, and tickets were cheap. They came to the carnival 10 minutes before they closed. Honoka checked her phone. 20:05. Yep, the carnival was definitely closed.

"We did have fun, Rin-chan."

"Good to hear, nya!"

Honoka and Nozomi walked away from the scene, letting out little sighs to one another, hoping not to get stopped for spilling "seltzer water" on the bounce house.

If anything, while the guards weren't looking, Honoka and Nozomi ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I made a sequel it's not on a train sorry about that.
> 
> I, at least, hope that you liked it.


End file.
